True
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Continuação direta do meu fic Fake. Depois de uma noite de mentiras, o que seria afinal verdadeiro? ShunMime, presente de Natal atrasadissímo para June Briefs.


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como o casal Shun/Mime que é criação da ficwritter June Briefs.

Nota: Aconselho a lerem meu outro fic 'Fake' antes desse ou a história vai ficar meio confusa.

True

Adentrou na cabana pisando, sem perceber, nas gotas secas de sangue no chão. Olhando à sua volta, não se importava com a bagunça na qual se encontrava a sala, com as manchas no chão, com objetos quebrados.

A única coisa que despertava seu interesse ali, jazia a alguns passos dele. Shun ainda dormia um sono pesado do qual não iria acordar tão cedo. O corpo nu, deitado sobre o chão, era envolto por um lençol um pouco manchado de sangue, assim como as costas do garoto.

Mime observava inexpressivo àquela cena. Passivamente, fora o causador dela. Se tivesse permanecido ao lado de Shun, se não o tivesse jogado nos braços daquela...

Lembrou-se de como tudo acontecera. Um amor antigo que voltava para assombrar. Cabelos louros, alta, esguia, pele branca, linda. June era seu nome. Mime arrependia-se amargamente de ter permitido que tudo tivesse seguido por aquele caminho. Arrependia-se; sim, porque a culpa era dele. Irreversivelmente dele.

Se não fosse seu ciúme, sua arrogância... Mime havia percebido tudo o que havia acontecido entre Shun e June só de ver a maneira como pareciam constrangidos na presença um do outro. Era óbvio que a garota não era qualquer uma. Aí entrava o ciúme que o fez ir embora, deixando Shun sozinho para que caísse nos braços daquela amazona.

E quando os viu juntos... Sabia que aquilo ia acontecer; era óbvio. Foi quando veio a arrogância que o levou a concluir que Shun estava com aquela garota apenas para esquecê-la; que não havia nada ali, que ele era seu.

Apenas seu.

E assim o havia sido, até certo ponto. Mas Mime temia que, em vez de enterrar, aquela noite tivesse trazido à tona os sentimentos que Shun tanto tentara esquecer. E foi quando o encontrou naquele estado. Nunca o havia visto assim antes; não conhecia aquele lado sádico do garoto... Nunca Shun havia se entregado daquela maneira para ele... E era aquela a fonte de suas dúvidas.

Sentou-se encostado na parede com a cabeça entre as mãos; os olhos vermelhos ainda fixos no corpo adormecido do outro.

As lágrimas vertiam, sem que Mime tivesse ainda certeza do motivo. As dúvidas... Sempre as dúvidas. Perguntava-se se Shun ainda o amava, se algum dia seria dele da maneira que havia sido de June e o que diabos tudo aquilo significava.

O que sentia por aquele garoto era inexplicável. Há pouco tempo, se alguém dissesse a Mime que ele se sentiria assim em relação a alguém, o guerreiro Deus diria que era loucura. Mas estando ali, afundando em perguntas sabia que aquilo era irremediavelmente real. Ele amava Shun.

Depois de sua primeira desilusão como criança, quando descobrira que a pessoa que considerava um pai havia matado a sua verdadeira família... Desde então, decidira nunca mais sentir nada por ninguém. Sentimentos só atrapalhavam. E, no momento mais inesperado, aquela afirmação se provava verdadeira.

Ele havia se entregado.

Se entregado por completo e se apaixonado. E Shun sempre havia sido carinhoso, compreensivo, mas nunca passional, nunca entregue. O que diabos aquilo significava?

Os olhos vermelhos acompanhavam atentamente o subir e descer do peito do cavaleiro de Andrômeda em sua respiração ritmada. Esperando... Apenas esperando. Até que Shun acordasse...

Pensou no que faria. Realmente não tinha uma pista. Sentou-se a um canto, próximo a uma janela, contemplando pensativo o garoto adormecido.

Seus olhos continuavam fixos nele, mas Mime não o via. Sua cabeça já estava em outro lugar. Pensando no que aconteceria quando o garoto estivesse desperto.

Talvez, quando isso acontecesse, ele não raciocinasse e deixasse a raiva e a luxúria tomarem o melhor de si. Beijaria com paixão aqueles lábios infantis, inchados da noite anterior. O faria ver que seu beijo era tudo que Shun precisava.

Montaria naquele corpo ferido. Não se importando com gritos, gemidos ou protestos. Mostraria quem pertencia a quem. Seria violento, não ia se incomodar se o machucava ainda mais. Apenas para provar para Shun, ou talvez apenas para si mesmo, que eles eram um do outro.

E então quando acabassem...

O que restaria? O corpo ferido de um garoto confuso. Junto a um rapaz igualmente confuso e igualmente ferido, mesmo que não fossem físicos, seus machucados.

Talvez fosse pra ser assim. Talvez tudo estivesse mesmo desmoronando e tivesse um propósito pra isso. Talvez ele fosse realmente destinado a viver sozinho e estivesse apenas se enganando. Talvez...

Ele nunca teria certeza. Só sabia que não era o que queria.

Para construir qualquer coisa, o caminho é extremamente tortuoso e difícil. Para perder, é uma queda que dura apenas um segundo. E reconstruir... Era a parte mais trabalhosa de todas.

Da pouca experiência que tinha em relações, essa era uma lição que Mime tinha como definitiva.

No fim, o que ele e Shun tinham podia estar destruído demais para querer reconstruir.

Pensou se não seria melhor ir embora. Deixar que os problemas se resolvessem por si mesmos. Que cada um tomasse o rumo que queria.

Mas que rumo ele queria tomar?

Seus pensamentos estavam enevoados demais para que ele soubesse. Confusos demais. Envolvidos demais. Apaixonados demais.

Um gemido súbito o arrancou daquele transe e percebeu que agora encarava o par de olhos abertos e verdes de Shun.

Apesar do tempo que dormira, ele ainda parecia exausto, parecia fraco. E, seria apenas ilusão de Mime, ou ele parecia culpado?

Nenhum dos dois sorriu, falou, se mexeu ou sequer respirou. Como se esperassem algum sinal desconhecido para poder fazer qualquer coisa. Foi quando Mime se levantou, ainda sem emitir um som. Saiu da sala e do campo de visão de Shun.

O garoto fitou inexpressivo à neve a cair na janela, compreendendo bem demais a atitude do ruivo para tentar falar com ele. Em vez disso, permaneceu ali parado, saboreando a dor e se perdendo em pensamentos atormentados.

A noite passada continuava muito nítida e dolorosa em sua cabeça para que ele conseguisse se impedir de remoer. Odiava-se por June ter ido embora. E odiava-se mais ainda por ter ido tão longe com a garota quando ainda amava Mime.

Amara June e quisera enterrar esse passado à custa dos sentimentos das duas pessoas que ele mais considerava. Merecia pagar por esse erro. Mas ainda assim, continuava tão difícil encarar o guerreiro Deus...

Sentiu uma pontada súbita de dor nas costas. Virou-se para encontrar-se com os olhos escarlate que tanto estava temendo... Estranhou não encontrar neles qualquer resquício de ódio ou censura.

"Pensei que você teria ido embora." Disse num fio de voz.

"Eu pensei nisso." Respondeu no mesmo tom, enquanto passava um pano com água quente nas costas feridas do outro cavaleiro.

Depois de tanto pensar no que faria; ao ver Shun tão frágil, seu primeiro instinto havia sido esse. Não teria conseguido ir embora mesmo que quisesse. Já estava muito envolvido. Envolvido demais, para seu próprio bem.

"Não podia deixar você sozinho."

Shun não respondeu. Estava muito confuso para isso. Pensou se não haveriam feridas profundas demais para serem curadas pelo tempo.

"Eu não quero que você me deixe." Uma verdade significativa, depois de uma noite de mentiras.

Mime beijou suavemente os lábios do garoto antes de responder:

"Não precisa explicar agora. Quando você melhorar, falaremos sobre isso. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum."

Não importava o quanto quisessem apagar a noite anterior, acontecera. E fugir disso não ia mudar nada. Uma hora teriam que enfrentar.

Mas agora se sentiam inexplicavelmente mais seguros em relação a isso.

Mime sentiu-se confortado pelas palavras verdadeiras de Shun e este pelas mãos carinhosas do ruivo.

O que sentiam um pelo outro era forte demais para ser uma ilusão. E acreditavam que juntos poderiam ver, além das inseguranças, máscaras e mágoas, o que era verdadeiro.

Reconstruir qualquer coisa era muito mais difícil, mas imensamente mais gratificante.

Afinal nenhuma ferida era incurável.

-FIM-

N/A: Não adianta; continuações são sempre inferiores ao original. C'est la vie. Desculpem se decepcionei alguém.

Ofereço esse fic de presente de Natal (mega atrasado, desculpe) para a June Briefs, uma autora que eu admiro e gosto muito! June, não sei se saiu do seu agrado, mas eu fiz de coração!

Eu sei que atrasou e peço desculpas, ainda vou me internar numa clínica pra me livrar dessa mania que eu tenho de aceitar mais desafios/pedidos do que eu consigo fazer.

Beijos

Lyra

OBS: True, pra quem capenga no inglês, significa 'verdadeiro'.


End file.
